Love Relations
by Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari
Summary: Maron moved to Tokyo, and started a new life and left behind the pain from her past. However, her new life was not as expected and she found herself involved in a complicated love...polygon.
1. Chapter 1 A Tearful Moment

Love Relations

KKJ (based on the manga) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne and its characters. They're the property of Tanemura Arina.

Chapter 1~A Tearful Moment

Kusakabe Maron sat alone in her room. She had always been a neglected child. Her own parents even left her to live by herself in a small apartment. She lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and sighed. She wished she had a normal life, living with a family who loves her. Even if that weren't possible, it would have been nice to know that she had a sibling with her. It was much better than living in loneliness.

Anyone with parents would have loved this type of life, free of rules and restrictions. Being allowed to do anything with no limits whatsoever. However, it equals total independence and no parents caring about what you do which leads to complete loneliness. Huh, like that's even possible if there's friends around. Of course, nobody ever understands that feeling unless they have experienced it. And Maron did.

All her life, she had not spent time with both her parents. Sometimes she thought that she was the cause of their separation. If she weren't born, they would still be living happily together. She didn't know what happened, but her parents had slowly drifted apart. As fate had it, they were offered jobs oversea. From then on, Maron had lived alone in the apartment.

Sure, Maron has friends, but they can't replace her parents. She wished at least one stayed with her, but they'd rather work than stay. She didn't even get one single letter or phone call from them. Maron had their numbers, but she never had the courage to call them. She always believed that if she did, they might say that they don't love or want her.

Maron let out another sigh, she only entered six numbers and that definitely won't get her any closer to communicating with her parents. She closed her eyes, trying to hold in her tears. She felt angry and helpless, angry that her parents would leave like this, helpless that there's nothing she can do about it. She grabbed the nearest pillow and clutched it to her chest.

A sudden ring brought her out of her misery. She sat up at the edge of the bed and held up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Excuse me, miss. Are you Kusakabe Maron?"

"This is she, and who may this be?"

"I'm your lawyer, and I'm sorry to say that your parents have passed away in a car crash about an hour ago."

Maron dropped the phone in shock. Emotions started zooming around in her eyes. There was self-pity, regret, anger, and sadness. Her mind was swimming with all these feelings. All she could do was stare forward and out the window with this tangle of feelings inside. As soon as she got out of the shock, tears built up around the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill any moment. 

She picked up the phone and spoke in a tiny voice, "How did it happen?"

"It seemed that both you mother and father had been talking with each other on the phone while they were driving. It must be been a heated argument, because your mother had missed the red light and crashed into your father's car coincidentally..."

All the things that the lawyer said went out her ear. She couldn't stand it anymore. Maron muttered a small thank you, and told the young lawyer that she would talk to him later tomorrow when she feels better. She left the phone hanging by its cord and slid to the cold floor. She didn't care if her bare bottom was feeling cold through the thin cloth of her skirt. All she wanted to do is cry. The tears that had built up were running down her face like rivers. She buried her head in the crook of her arms and sobbed her heart out. Now, she thought, I'd never get the chance to talk to them ever again.

That night, a beam of moonlight shone on a beautiful girl, asleep on the side of her bed. Her tear stained face in her arms, a bittersweet smile on her face as she dreamt of her childhood.

Author's Note: 

This is the first KKJ story I've written. I hope it's not too bad. Click the review button if you have any comments or questions.

Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari


	2. Chapter 2 Miyako Eavesdrops

Love Relations

KKJ (Manga)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne and its characters. They're the property of Tanemura Arina. This is getting boring to read...and it's only the 2nd chapter!

Chapter 2-Miyako Eavesdrops

Maron woke up early to see the sun just peeking over the land. She got up to refresh herself for the day ahead of her. She splashed her face with cold water, but it didn't help to hide her blotchy red eyes. In the end, she put on makeup to make her complexion more pleasant and natural. Then she combed through her long wet curly brown locks, and pulled it up into a bun. She felt so much better after a nice shower. There's nothing better in the morning than taking a shower and feeling clean and refreshed. She went out of her room and into the kitchen for breakfast.

A while later, paper could be heard rustling in the living room, Maron was roaming around looking for the number of her lawyer. _Where is that blasted piece of paper? _She looked under a stack of her homework and loose paper, and found a stained piece of crumpled paper with a blurred number. She tried to make out the number, but it was pretty much illegible.

"Damn it, is that a five or a three?" She phoned, deciding to go with five.

Ring. Ring. "Hello," said a person with a rich mellow voice.

"Is this the lawyer of the Kusakabes'?"

"Yes, and this is?"

"Hi, this is Kusakabe Maron. I was wondering when is a convenient time to discuss my...problem."

"Thanks for calling, Ms. Kusakabe. I was going to call you a little later. Since you've called, would you like to discuss it over, what do you say, breakfast?"

"Sure, that's a nice idea."

"Okay, then I'll meet you at the café across from your apartment in fifteen minutes. Is that fine with you? By the way, I'm Ogata Mamoru. I'm the one with the dark green hair and brown eyes. You can't miss me, especially if I'm wearing my smiley face tie."

"Yes, definitely. See you then."

Maron hung up. She straightened up her dress and went out to the café.

Meanwhile, Miyako was shopping for more clothes. There weren't a lot of interesting products around. Most of the clothing was just not her style. They were either too short and revealing or really nerdy and uncomfortable. She decided to walk around a little longer, and do a little bit of window shopping, when she noticed Maron sitting in the café. She slipped behind the tree near the entrance to hide herself from Maron's view.

Maron was sitting outside in the restaurant's patio. She just sat there and sipped her coffee a bit. Suddenly, a young man rushed through the entrance towards Maron. Miyako watched in curiosity. _Who is that guy? Wow, he's hot! What a nice behind. _Miyako shifted closer to their table to see better, and to try to listen in on their conversation.

The young man walked up to Maron and composed himself before holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Kusakabe. Sorry, I was late. There was a traffic jam this morning."

"Nice to meet you too. You look awfully young to be a lawyer."

"I did well in school, so I graduated from college when I was twenty-one. Enough about me, I'll be in charge of your financial bills. Your parents wrote a will. They have left all their possessions for you when you turn eighteen, meanwhile you'll be living with your mother's sister in Tokyo. She's Yamasaki Megumi and she has a husband, Yamasaki Motoki and a daughter, Yamasaki Hikari. So you should start packing, since you'll be leaving for Tokyo in four days."

Miyako heard a bit of everything, _a will? Moving to Tokyo? Maron staying with the Yamasaki family? What's happening?! _Miyako clawed at her hair in frustration. _What is going on?_

While Miyako was growling in frustration, Maron and her lawyer already finished their breakfast. Maron, however, didn't enjoy her breakfast. First of all, she already ate; second of all, she doesn't really want to leave the place she grew up in. _Why do I have to leave? I have always live alone...why would they care?_ She looked at her plate sadly.

Mr. Ogata patted her arm gently, "I understand your pain, I lost my mother when I was five." Maron gave him a bittersweet smile. _How would you understand? Has your mother left you without a mother's love? Has your father gone away in grief, leaving your alone? _She then grew ashamed and angry at her own thoughts. _I shouldn't be angry with someone who's trying to make me feel better._

Mamoru stared at Maron. She was beautiful with her cascading brown curls. He noticed how she looked a little downcast. He never liked when people are sad, so maybe the cheerful way he said his mother passed away upset her. He glanced at his watch; he really needed to leave, but he can't leave the girl in misery. In the end, he decided to solve the problem with a hug.

Maron felt someone wrapped his hands around her. She breathed in his scent in surprise, and felt warmly comforted. His embrace emitted sympathy, worry and oddly...love. It's not the romantic type of love, or the love for a brother or sister; it's love for a misery girl seeking comfort in her lonely and loveless world.

When he released her, she gave him a grateful smile. She rarely smiles. How could she when there was nothing to smile for? He grinned at her, radiating in cheerfulness, "I've got to go. I hope you feel better soon." Mamoru hurried out of the restaurant, leaving Maron with her thoughts.

Miyako noticed how the hot guy had disappeared; it's a good opportunity to scare the hell out of Maron and demand to know what has happened. She walked toward Maron with a bit of a bounce. Maron was thinking, her head clouded with deep thoughts. For some odd reason, she felt someone's presence behind her. She turned around, only to see Miyako's face staring back at her. She blinked, and jumped off her chair in surprise.

Miyako got up from her kneeling position and snickered, "What a slow reaction! What happened to you this morning? I've been behind you like for a minute already." She rolled her eyes at Maron and pointed her finger at her in exasperation. She plopped onto the chair opposite Maron.

"Morning, Miyako. What a nice way to greet a friend! A scare sure brightens up my day."

"Sheesh, chill. It's not my fault you humiliated yourself in front of all these people." To emphasize her point, Miyako stood up and spread her hands to show the other people around them, trying to enjoy a quiet morning.

Maron pulled Miyako back onto her chair, "Sh...don't be so loud and don't make a big scene. Besides..." Maron averted her gaze, "there's something I needed to tell you."

Miyako thought back to the conversation she heard earlier between Maron and the hot guy. Before Maron could utter another word, Miyako patted her hand and cut in, "I know."

Maron looked up in surprise, "Really? You knew all this time," Miyako nodded, "that I was the one who stole your tank top, the one with the pretty ribbons and lace."

Miyako fell of the chair in shock. She got up quickly, "So that was you, I thought Miaka took it."

Maron looked sheepishly at the floor, "I was going to return it...."

Miyako rolled her eyes again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Anyway, there's a more important issue you're hiding from me, so you better spill."

Maron looked at her in surprise, then her eyes glisten as tears were about to spill again. In a quivering voice, she said, "Miyako, I'll be leaving here for Tokyo in four days."

"That I've heard, but why?" Miyako looked at Maron sadly.

Maron started to break down and told her the bad news she had only received recently. Tears rolled down one by one from the corners of her eyes. Miyako only heard the main part, since she could barely hear her through her sobbing. She patted her on the back and pulled her into her bosom while stroking her hair gently the way a mother would to her daughter.

Maron got a hold of herself, and wiped away her tears hastily.

Four days later, Maron was ready to leave her lonely childhood for Tokyo to start a new life with her family. She wasn't exactly ready to leave everything behind; _I'll miss Miyako a lot...._ Miyako had spent the last four days with Maron packing, going back down memory lane and creating new memories for Maron to treasure in the future. Maron let her tears run once again. _It's hard to leave someone you know your whole life._ Miyako ran up to Maron and gave her a hug. "Don't cry, silly girl. We might not be able to see each other as often. But really, how far is Tokyo? Don't worry, you have my phone number. Remember, there's always someone you can talk to...right here." She pointed to herself. She gave Maron one last hug, before she let her best friend walk to the gate.

"I'LL MISS HAVING YOU KNOCKING AT MY DOOR, SCREAMING AT ME TO HURRY UP!" shouted Maron before giving a last wave to Miyako. That was the last time Miyako saw Maron before she disappeared into the crowd.

Author's Notes:

I actually had something in mind, but I can't seem to put it on paper (or in the computer in this case).

Thanks for the review, HanaTenshiHimeko; the update part pushed me to start exercising my fingers.

I don't know much about financial and law things, so there might be something wrong. The last few weeks had been hectic, but now that school's over for me...don't expect too many updates this summer, since I feel really lazy during the summer time. For some odd reason, I feel rather sick, maybe from being in the house for too long...

Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari


	3. Chapter 3 A New Environment

Love Relations

KKJ (Manga)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne and its characters. They're the property of Tanemura Arina.

Chapter 3-A New Environment

Maron sat on her seat, still recovering from the longing and parting. When she first boarded the train, she had felt such sadness weighing her down. Now that she was really close to her destination, she felt a little nervous about meeting her relatives. She had never heard her mom mention having any relatives, then again, she hardly knew her mom. She looked down sadly.

When she walked out of the train at her stop, she had continued walking with her head down, as though she was ashamed to show her tears. She suddenly bumped into someone. She hurriedly apologized and left, not knowing that her suitcase had rolled onto the stranger's toe. Her suitcase tipped over, pulling her down with it. Maron started to weep silently in frustration and sadness. Nothing ever goes right in her life.

The stranger saw the girl's tears and ceased his silent cursing at her. Even though his foot hurt terribly, he was not going to leave a pretty girl on the ground weeping about who knows what. He pulled her suitcase upright and helped the girl up gently, unlike the way he handled the suitcase. He inhaled the scent of her hair, a mix of flower and fruity scents. Maron wiped her eyes hastily and grabbed the handle of her suitcase. She walked away, mumbling a small thank you, before the stranger could take a glance at her face.

Another girl was pacing around, a little annoyed. She was a short girl with long gleaming blue hair as dark as the sea. Her amber eyes blinked as a girl with honey brown curls walked past her very quickly. She looked at the picture she held in her hand; her cousin had the same brown locks. She looked at her other hand, which held a piece of paper with the name Kusakabe Maron. She shouted out after the brown hair girl, "Maron, wait up, Maron!"

Maron stopped and turned around. A girl bounced up to her and asked, "Are you Kusakabe Maron?"

"Yes?"

"I'm your cousin, Hikari Yamasaki, nice to meet you." She bowed slightly in respect. Maron did the same. "If you come with me, I'll take you to my place. You'll be living with us for at least two years until you're eighteen. Unless you want to stay with us longer."

"That'd be nice."

Hikari glanced at her cousin and admired her as they were in a taxi heading home._She is so pretty._ She looked away when she felt Maron's glance on her for a brief moment. Soon, they arrived at the Yamasaki residence. The taxi driver stopped at the gate of a small but pretty house.

Maron got out of the taxi and gazed beyond the gate at the stone paved path that led to the door of her new house. Two pots of pastel colored flowers decorated the porch. A welcome sign was hung on the door. Her eyes strayed to the front lawn where beds of flowers were planted emitting a sweet scent. She could hear trickles of water from behind the house. This was certainly a welcoming house with its sweet scent and sounds. She's gonna like it here. It was better than her lonely, dull apartment.

Hikari had taken her cousin's luggage out of the trunk while she was taking in her new home. She paid the driver and turned to gaze at her cousin. It wasn't that she was attracted to her or something, but there was something about her cousin that made her want to stare. She sighed, she'd love to have brown curls, but she just had to be cursed with straight stormy blue hair. Perhaps she could convince mom to let her dye her hair and perm it too. She hauled the luggage through the gate and called out to Maron, "Maron, a little help here? What did you pack in here? Lead and metal?"

Maron turned to her, her eyes void of emotion and answered, "I'm sorry. I might have packed too many books and clothes." She took her own luggage out of her cousin's hand and walked ahead of her to the door.

Hikari shook her head in disbelief. That girl looked like she had never laughed once in her life. Well, that is not going to be good when she meets her dad. He had a tendency of creating awkward silence. That was the sole reason why she would never let her friends be in the presence of her dad. She gave a shudder when she remembered Maron's eyes. They seemed so empty like a deep abyss of dark brown and not a single sparkle or glitter in sight.

She walked up to the door and unlocked it, opened the door wide and called out, "Mom! I'm home!"

Megumi and Motoki came into the hall. Megumi walked up to Maron and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Welcome to our home, Maron-chan. I'm Aunt Megumi." Maron looked at her surprised; nobody had kissed her before. That little display of affection warmed her heart, perhaps there are people who care about her, but until then she should keep her guard up.

Megumi flinched inside when she looked into her niece's eyes, such empty and lonely eyes. She'll change that if that was the last thing she'd do. Motoki walked up to Maron and took her luggage. "Well, sweetheart, I'm Uncle Motoki and follow me. You'll be staying in the room next to Hikari's. I trust that you had a safe and comfortable trip. I'd tell you, those bloody young cab drivers these days don't know how to drive properly. I swear they did it to pick up girls. I had the evidence to prove it too. I found someone's used-up con…."

Hikari quickly grabbed Maron's hands and pulled her into her new room before her dad said something embarrassing again. She could feel her face heat up at that thought. She glanced at Maron and no reaction appeared on her face. She shivered from those blank eyes. If eyes were really windows to the soul, Maron would be dead. Her dad followed in after with Maron's stuff and left so the girls could bond.

Maron turned to her cousin and gave her a fake smile, which sent Hikari shivering, and asked, "Would you mind letting me adjust to my environment on my own for a little bit?"

Hikari gave the same smile back to her and left. Whoopee, she had to live with a cold, "dead" cousin. She did plan on befriending her so she could take her mind off that sadness, who knew that sadness consumed so much of her heart that all that was in that girl was sadness. Little did she know, Maron did have happiness at one point in her life, but she had chose to put that all behind her mask that she had worn for everyone except her best friend.

Maron opened her suitcase, and took out the picture of her and Miyako from underneath her clothes. _It's time for a new life. With a house as nice as this, I'll have no problem getting tranquil alone time. Hopefully people here will leave me alone. The only way to protect my fragile heart is if I'm ignorant of everyone else. _She blinked her tears back and engaged herself in the picture album where all her good memories were treasured.

Back at the train station, the stranger with the hurting toe was joyfully skipping, happy that his dad had made a mistake. His cousin definitely wasn't visiting. That train came half an hour ago and he saw no sign of her. He was about to go back home, when he saw a flash of golden hair that could only belong to his cousin. That girl spotted him at the same time, "Yo, Chiaki, I'm so glad to be here." _And I feel so unfortunate to have you here._ Chiaki signed and lead his cousin to his car.

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the long delay…sighs…I'm such a procrastinator…. I didn't expect to get two reviews so I'm very happy.

Thank you

kawaii maron-chan: There's your wish. It's granted. Chiaki is here.

Chou ni Natte

I wonder why there's so few KKJ fanfics. KKJ is so good!

Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari


End file.
